Onryo
by alxxman
Summary: "Do you know what will happen if I don't get what I want?" The harsh grip in his hair lessened minutely to allow him to nod again before tightening back up, a whimper escaping him. Raven tresses fell around her face as she leaned in to ghost her lips along his ear. "So let's try this again." She eased back and bent down nose-to-nose with the rogue nin. "Tell me everything."


CHAPTER ONE

Emerald hued leaves filled her vision, thin branches whispered as they brushed against her as she sprinted through the forest. Sweat thoroughly soaked her dark blue uniform as they travelled amongst the treetops.

It'd been over six years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and the villages throughout the Elemental Nations were prospering. After overcoming the turmoil wrought from war, peaceful diplomacy and fully pledged alliances between Kages had allowed for trade to open back up and the economy in both civilian and shinobi culture was flourishing. Homes and businesses were rebuilt, people had been able to finally grieve and mourn fully for their loved ones without the overlying fear of wondering who'd be taken from them next. Medics from Konoha and Suna were sent to each country during the time of rebuilding to strengthen the Medic-Corps and promote goodwill. Annual Kage Summits were held to bring issues and troubles to the air, preferring to work through things as a collective, less they damage the bonds that were made through blood, pain, and sacrifice.

As she and her team arrived at the towering brown gates of Konohagakure, doubling as this year's summit as well as holding the inauguration for the Seventh, she could see massive buildings of stone and glass on top of the revered Hokage Mountain. _Skyscrapers_ , she remembered. Even from a distance, she could see sunlight reflected as rainbows against the mountain backdrop. She thought it oddly fitting that such an occurrence happen on the day of Uzumaki Naruto's ceremony to Hokage. She'd heard from more than one love struck fan-girl that he was practically the sun personified. Bright, bubbly, full of love, life, and hope.

 _More like loud, obnoxious, impossible energy, perverted, and what ninja in their right mind wears_ _ **orange**_ _?_ They didn't much care for her own opinions; then again, she didn't much care for fan-girls.

"Mizukage-sama." The four of them were stopped just on the inside of the village gates, a guard tower off to their left. A man stood in the middle of the pathway, his uniform signifying his Jounin status. He was tall, a few inches above her own five feet eight inches. Wisps of his long coffee colored hair blew in the light breeze as he stood stoically in front of their party. He was slightly effeminate with sharp cheek bones and seemingly delicate features, his form tight and lean even with the bulky flak jacket. It was his eyes however, that caught her attention. Ghostly pale white and pupil-less, she'd seen ones like it before. _Ao has one_.

"I apologize for our tardiness Hyuuga-san. Thank you for meeting us at the gates on such short notice." Chojuro spoke quietly and with a smile in his voice. _He knew this man._ She watched as the ninja in front of her inclined his head slightly in respect, the tension around his eyes and mouth softening slightly.

"I don't doubt we both know who is really at fault for the late arrival Mizukage-sama. That is why Naruto-sama had me watching specifically for you. The Kazekage also arrived late, only hours before." Chojuro chuckled lightly at the admission.

"Unfortunately, I don't think Kakashi-san will change. I'm going to assume it will be worse now that he is passing the title off to his student. We can only hope that Naruto-san hasn't picked up this particular habit." The Hyuuga smirked in reply to Chojuro's statement before turning his attention to her, recognizing her placement in the formation as Captain.

"I am Hyuga Neji, I will be escorting your party to the ceremony. Most of the village will be empty until we reach the city center where the inauguration will take place. It will be faster and easier to travel by rooftop even though the streets are clear. I do not wish to come in between any security measures you have in place but we must be quick if we want to make it on time." The kunoichi merely nodded and with a small gesture, she and her two teammates once again surrounded the Mizukage before leaping after the Konoha ninja.

Colors and smells flew by as they sprinted across the village. Though there were no vendors currently out, it seemed that the smells of freshly baked goods and various fresh fruits were a permanent aroma.

Her gaze flickered to her two teammates, the twins, looking for signs of distraction but only found determination and focus. Inwardly she smiled. They were young and almost unbearably annoying but they were some of the best shinobi she'd served with. Prodigies from an extremely young age, brothers Isao and Isamu were orphaned shortly after joining the Mist Academy at age six. After being taken in by the Mizukage himself when he was still a personal guard of Mei-sama, they graduated at age eight and exploded through the ranks, becoming Jounin a mere three years later. They had just started their training for ANBU when she was brought to the village two years ago. Grandfathered into ANBU herself, she became their third and final teammate and their Taichou. The twins' ability to work together was something she'd never seen before and will probably never see again. They had an uncanny connection that they frequently liked to joke about, often finishing each others sentences and switching identities to fool those who didn't know any better. Identical, with shaggy orange hair and brown eyes, their often smiling faces were covered in freckles. Only a select few could claim to tell them apart and they relished in it. They enjoyed pranking and were the first to laugh, quick to forgive, slow to anger, and unfailingly loyal. Disregarding their complete lack of decorum and their inability to stop talking, they knew when to be professional. Usually.

Thankfully, they knew now was one of those times.

Slowing in their travel, the Mist Captain turned back to the Hyuga as they came upon the threshold of the city center. The small buzz she heard at the gates was now a dull roar as sounds and voices from thousands of people gathered, ready to witness one of the great moments in history. She could see delegations from the four other major nations mixed in the crowd, as well as sigils of the Fire Daimyo. Her gaze focused on the other four Kage's that were huddled on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

"As you can see Shinobi-san, each Kage has a seat with room for two personal guards to be positioned behind them. The Sixth and Seventh Hokage will be at the front of the Tower, overlooking the village, the Kage Delegation will be seated a few feet behind. Konoha ninja and the Hokage's personal guard will be placed on the ends of the platform and throughout the crowd. You are the only team of three, two of you will be stationed with the Mizukage but one of you will be excluded."

It seemed like light security to her. Yes, the war was over but she knew, probably better than anyone, that you didn't need to be in a war to have conflict. It was often when you felt most content that trouble struck. _Complacency kills._ However, it was not her place to interfere with Konoha's security.

"Isao and Isamu will stay with Mizukage-sama. I will place myself in the front row instead of roaming through the crowd. I mean no offense Hyuga-san but understand, whereas the Hokage is your main priority, Chojuro-sama and my teammates are mine." There was a tightness to her shoulders that was beginning to irritate her but she didn't relax, knowing it was her body's way of speaking to her.

 _Something's not right_.

Not catching onto her paranoia, the man in front of her inclined his head in silent acknowledgement of her statement and held out his hand to his left, gesturing forward.

"If you continue straight, you will reach the front of the crowd. I will notify our ninja of your position. Mizukage-sama, if you and the rest of your team could follow me, it's almost time." With one last glance to her boys and Chojuro, she sped off in front of them across the rooftop. She knew they'd give their lives for the Mizukage, she knew how well trained they were and she had prepared them for almost anything. Yes, they were only thirteen but they were ANBU, they could take care of themselves.

So why were there chills running over her sweat-slick flesh and a burning thought that this day was about to take a turn for the worst?


End file.
